Give Up
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Adult, Yaoi. Shinobu kept pushing himself, making sure he doesn't feel that shame of defeat as he did when he lost to Kira. But Sakyo knows that pushing yourself too hard can be just as bad.


100 Theme Challenge

93. Give Up

Coming home after a long day of training; by himself, although Mal was there to give him ideas of what to do; most of which consisted of running; although she did tell him to do a lot of push-ups and climbing.

He was aching and yet he also felt rather alive, it was rather nice that Mal was there and talking to him, he had never really conversed properly with her before, not to the same extent as Zero did.

As he came through the door, taking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket he walked over to the living room, having expected to see Sakyo watching the news, he couldn't smell anything being cooked and then he heard the familiar sound of a bey spinning in the dish. Going down the steps to the basement he found Sakyo, sweat covered like he was, practicing a new move.

"Hey,"

Without a word the red head opened his palm and his bey landed in it as he turned to look at him; "I take it training went well?"

"Yea, it went really well," Shinobu told him with a smile; "Are we going to have dinner?"

"If you want," Sakyo replied and pulled him close, kissing his neck; "But are you hungry?"

He shifted to turn around and face him; "Then what…" He stopped as he felt Sakyo's member against him; "Are you _never_ horny?"

"You are the one covered in sweat,"

"So are you,"

"Well I obviously find it more arousing on you," Sakyo grinned at him; "And I hope I will make you sweat a lot more," He began to unbutton Shinobu's shirt and pull it off him; "And scream,"

"Scream what?" He taunted him, unbuttoning Sakyo's own outfit; "How can you wear this?"

"How long have we been going out for?"

"But still, I never get to take your clothes off…" He whined; "Why do you wear a cat suit?"

"It's easier," Sakyo said with a careless shrug, taking his belt off and throwing it on the floor where it landed with a loud clang.

"That better not have…" Shinobu began as Sakyo went for his neck again; "Mmmm, Sakyo…" His hands went to gently pull his hair; "Bedroom, now,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"I don't think it will be…" He began to try and argue, though he had a hard time thinking out his reasons to leave the basement.

"I want to play down here," Sakyo told him; "I think a new game needs to be made,"

"A game?"

"Well, let's just say I have taken the liberty of getting some toy's to play with," He grinned; "_On_ you…. And in you,"

"Toy's?"

"You are not that naive Shinobu," Sakyo said, pulling his lover down the stairs and moving him by the steps of the bey-dish.

"You mean…" He just stared at him in surprise; "Like… vibrators and…"

He grinned at his blushing; "Vibrators, dildos, cock rings…"

"Sakyo!"

"You'll enjoy them," He assured him.

"How do you know?" He argued, not wanting to have something go inside him; "What if it…"

"Haven't I _always_ used lube on you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you not think I would do the same here? If it hurts you then say so," Sakyo told him, kissing his lips; "But I think you'll enjoy it,"

Shinobu still didn't look too convinced; "You promise?"

"Have I ever made you do something you didn't want to do?"

"No,"

"Then trust me," He kissed him once more before grabbing a bag from a nearby chair.

"Where did you buy them?" He couldn't seem Sakyo, for all his horny-ness, being in a sex shop!

"The internet, I figured we should have something else that we can use, together or not," He informed him, rummaging through the bag and pulled out some lube as Shinobu took the rest of his clothes off.

"I'll…" Shinobu took the bottle from him and Sakyo smirked, as he then took off his own clothes while Shinobu began to lube himself up.

The sandy haired blader was curious what was in that big bag of his; _What toys could he have gotten?_

Without a word of warning Sakyo had grabbed him and pushed him against the little wall that kept the dish in a different area to where they were. Before Shinobu could ask what he was doing he noticed something elastic in his hand and frowned, not knowing what it could be; he grabbed his hand that was covered in lube and made it rub of his member before he began to push the elastic over his hard member.

"Sa… Sakyo?" Shinobu whispered, feeling that there was a lack of blood getting around.

"Shhh, this will feel good,"

"What…"

"It's a cock ring,"

Shinobu just looked at the clear plastic that had little nodules on it; "Why don't you wear one as well?"

"Why?"

"Because this should be about both of us," He looked around to see if Sakyo had left any around and notice one, reaching out and grabbing it before Sakyo could stop him.

"All right," Sakyo sighed and grabbed some lube, gently rubbing it across his member and nodding for Shinobu to stretch the ring and put it over him.

Shinobu just looked at hi handy work, feeling rather pleased; "All right, now…" He was pushed onto all fours and looked back at Sakyo; "Warning?"

"You like it rough,"

"No, _you_ like it rough," Shinobu corrected him, but didn't argue too much, he would never admit it, but he did enjoy it when Sakyo treated him rough as well; "What are you going…"

"I'm going to let you enjoy the sensations first," He said, kissing his shoulder and brough out a think black toy from the bag with a bulbous tip. It wasn't something that Shinobu had seen before, at least not for use on a guy.

Sakyo coated it up and slowly inserted it inside him, earning a low moan and a gasp as he felt the vibrations; then when it reached the spot he was aiming for Shinobu began to moving against it, his member already leaking with cum.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh,"

"So this has gone down well," Sakyo murmured to himself, although Shinobu paid no mind to him, enjoying the vibrations that were hitting him.

He slowly moved it back and forward, hearing the little whine from his lover who wiggled to try and get the vibrator back inside him. He smirked and began to kiss his shoulder, slowly kissing his way down to his lower back and enjoyed how he shuddered in sheer pleasure.

"Oh Sakyo…. Sakyo… Why…." Shinobu panted, wanting so much more to be done to him and yet he found that nothing was giving his the relief he desired; "I want to…"

"Cum?" Sakyo whispered into his ear, noticing the sweat that was starting to appear on his forehead.

"Please… Why can't I…" He began to ask, prepared to beg for any release right; "I want to cum, I can't…" He watched Sakyo's hand going down his chest and couldn't help but shudder at his caress, hoping that he would do something to let him cum; "Please," He said softly.

"You have a cock ring on," He reminded him as his hand went further down to his belly.

"Yes, then…"

"It _stops_ you from cumming," Sakyo told him and he heard him groan in frustration.

"Then just take it off, I can't… I can't…" Shinobu whimpered with a shudder as he felt Sakyo's hand begin to rub him and groaned; "Take it off me, please,"

"If I take it off, then I will need to do something else instead won't I," Sakyo warned him and Shinobu looked at him.

"Fine, just… take it off," Shinobu agreed and Sakyo pulled the toy could, earning him a low moan from his lower, who was still shuddering in want and he moved his hand to roll off the cock ring.

Once he pulled it off Shinobu began to move his head down to begin to rub himself, although Sakyo moved faster and pushed his hand away, causing a groan in frustration.

"You want to cum don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well _I _will be the one to do it," Sakyo told him as he decided that he would try one more toy before he would let Shinobu rest.

Reaching over to the bag he brought out another vibrater, only this one was a lot longer and didn't have a bulbous tip. He slowly moved to turn it one and lube it up before he began to put it inside Shinobu who cried out.

"Sakyo…. I…"

Sakyo moved his hand down to rub Shinobu's member, carefully moving the vibrator in and out of him while holding his lover's member tightly in his hand, knowing that he was so close. He began to thrust in his hand with abandon the feeling of the vibrator inside him was enough to get him to cum rather quicky and he fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up any more.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sakyo asked, moving his hand from under his lover and taking the vibrator out, though Shinobu shuddered as he did that.

Shinobu just looked up at him, catching his breath and nodding before he noticed that Sakyo was still hard. Slowly he got up and crawled over to him, carefully taking off the cock ring, although he was pleased to see that Sakyo was also leaking some cum just as he had.

_He managed to hold off though._ He thought to himself, although he wasn't ashamed of begging, after all everything that Sakyo had done to him had been a first time to him, he just needed to learn more about it before he could do anything more with Sakyo really; _I can do this for him._

Putting the ring on the floor next to him he took the member into his mouth and began to suck, letting his teeth graze the member as his head bobbed up and down, one of his hands stroking the base and the other caress Sakyo's balls.

"You are… Getting rather… good at this…" Sakyo groaned out the compliment, feeling himself ready to come; "Very… Good…" With a grunt he came into Shinobu's mouth, who began to lap up as much of his cum as possible, though he found it still spilled out of his mouth and onto the floor as well as Sakyo's thigh's and his own chest.

Once Sakyo had finally stopped cumming Shinobu continued to lick up as much of the cum as his could off his thigh's while Sakyo just stroked his head, as he came down from his climax; once he found himself able to breath properly he pulled him up to sit on his lap.

"Enjoy that?"

"Y… Yea," Shinobu said still not completely come down from his own orgasm.

"I supposed you are still learning," He said, stroking his back and felt him tense; "Everyone needs to start somewhere,"

"Yes I know that…"

"You did rather well, you accepted me doing whatever I wanted to you,"

"You promised you'd stop if I asked," He remined him.

"Yes, now, shall we go and have a bath," Sakyo grinned at him, picking him up bridal style; "I rather like baths now,"

"You just like it because you get to play with me,"

"That's because you are my faviourite," He admitted, kissing his lips; "I always enjoy it with you,"

"Really?"

"Of course? How could I not, with all the moans you let out, the pleading and panting…"

"You are such a pervert," Shinobu said with a blush, looking away from him as he carried him up the stairs; "I could walk…"

"No you can't, you don't weight that much any way," Sakyo told him and they reach the ground floor, the he moved to go up the next flight of stairs and Shinobu huddled into his chest; "What?"

"I forgot… The front door…"

"Yes?"

"It's mostly glass, if anyone was to…"

"If anyone was to look in they would see took men, one completely naked carrying the other up the stairs,"

"And getting an eyeful of his fine ass," Shinobu added with a small smile.

"Certainly a compliment coming from you," Sakyo said and Shinobu looked at him; "Well it's true,"

"Because I don't…" He thought about it and realised that he _never_ complimented Sakyo, even though he always complimented him; "Sorry,"

"Why should you apologise?"

"Because I _don't_ compliment you, ever,"

"I think every time you beg me to let you cum is a compliment," Sakyo told him; "I don't need to _hear_ you give me a direct compliment, I've never needed that,"

"But isn't it nice to be appreciated?"

"It is, but I know you do appreciate me, it's things you wouldn't notice that you do that gives it away,"

"Like?"

"How about when you kiss me every time I make you tea?" Sakyo told him and then began to list it; "Or when I ran you a bath? Your broken arm,"

"All right, but…" Shinobu kissed him deeply; "I love you, and I _do_ appreciate you, even if I don't say it,"

"I know that pet,"

"Although can you just stop calling me pet?"

After a bit of a paused, for Sakyo to go into the bathroom and put Shinobu down, he thought about it as he turned the water on and put the plug in; "No,"


End file.
